


Of Waters and Rivers

by Queenkassa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Sexual Tension, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: Raised as one of their own. A protector of the jungle away from civilzation close to a village where she was raised. The older she gets, how long until one attempts to take it away from her. After making contact with one of her kind for the first time under bad circumstances, she questions her own existance. Donatello is there to not only help her, but to save.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Speech guide  
> < .. > \- in their native tongue.  
> ' . . . ' - normal.

Birds and insects are the most active in the mornings. An occasional roar from a jaguar making the spider monkeys react less to none of the apex predator roaming around. A roar mistaken by thinking it's close, when it's really off by a couple of miles. The monkeys had none to worry about...for now. A rooster call gives its alarm for the morning. Any animal would know that a rooster indicated human presence nearby. As roosters give an unspoken impression that they can't survive without humans. And humans don't mind keeping the docile creatures around. A village next to thick jungle is a risk people are willing to take to maintain old tradition. Welcoming animals from all alike, even make them into one of their own.

The jungle is a paradise some would spend days exploring. Never fatigued by the beautiful wonders of the world. Water so clear and blue you can see the bottom of it. Sinkholes leading to undiscovered caverns anyone can call home. To some; it's dangerous, but to others; it's complicated. The sunlight shining down the sinkhole; touching the water surface below. The light deflecting from the water and touched the vines and leaves going down the limestone. Inside the sinkhole is a limestone surface for anyone to come in and out of the water. It wasn't empty entirely. A figure is seen bent down giving food to the turtles in the water. Four red eared sliders peeking out from below the water. Approaching the hand handling the food for them. The hand wasn't human, but did it really matter? Animals - mostly turtles aren't one who care about one's looks; just the one handling the food for them.

The creature is a humanoid turtle. Most will mistake as a lizard man, but if you look closely enough; as some rarely had - is a sea turtle. A marine blue skin to blend in to their environment. A dark maroon shell matching the carapace of her - yes;  _ her. _ Her pupil matching her sclera - only a few shades of grey lighter. Yellow irises bringing the light from her skin. More maroon covered around her eyes naturally. Her lips curves into a smile seeing the turtles eat berries out from her hands. Feeling accomplished to see the turtles finally getting comfortable in her presence. Many would agree that she is more intimidating than approachable. After the turtles ate their berries; she stood. Her head scanning the area before looking up above her. The glare of the sun blinded her for a moment. Huffing, she quietly went her way to reach the surface using the vines. Bringing herself up, she caught a glimpse of spider monkeys watching her. She watched them back as they knew her from all around the jungle. The one of few who treat her like one of them. Being raised here all her life has gotten them excited and comfortable to be around her. She returned to focus on what is ahead of her. Taking specific direction to where she wanted to go. Even taking in a young spider monkey in her arms that eventually sat on her shoulder with its tail wrapped around her neck. It was quite a long walk to civilization, but with her own company; it was worthwhile. The spider monkey retreated to the others in the trees once she approached a concrete wall taller than her. Thanks to the monkey's teaching her; she is able to climb trees without fail. And she's good at it too. Overhead, she heard clanking of metal and a voice mumbling. Coming in and out from behind a building and to a stand ready for orders. Obviously in a hurry for today's work. A young man trying to make sure he has everything. So collected in his thoughts. He wasn't ready for what he was about to see behind him sitting on the concrete wall for him.

He jerked, catching himself before almost tipping over some flower pots, < You  _ should _ really stop doing that. >

< Good morning to you too,  _ Poncho. _ >, she spoke, sitting on the concrete wall with her elbows on her lap comfortably.

< Sorry, I'm just trying to - >

< make a living in the civilized world? >,she guessed, < how is that going for you? >, she asked sarcastically.

He laughed, < don't judge me. >

< I'm not. > , she said innocently.

He watched her closely, only to shake his head before returning to work. His back to her, < What are you doing here? It's not safe here, y'know. >

< Just making sure my best friend is safe. Besides, I miss having you around back at the village.>

< Just because my uncle taught you how to defend yourself doesn't mean you can protect me. I can protect myself too. >, he sighed.

< Then I have your back. >, she paused, < Did I say that right? >

He laughed, turning to grab some wood and placed it under the pit, < You  _ really  _ shouldn't be here. I promise to visit you when I get the chance. >

< \- Like the many promises you promised me to visit the village only to find out that staying in Tulum serving tourists street  _ Tacos y Quesadillas  _ is more important than family. >

< It's complicated. >

< Oh? >, she tilted her head.

< I got a life here. >, he spoke, < I left the village because I wanted to become something here. It's not the best, but it's a start. It's not like when we were kids. And I remember promising you that I'll stay with you forever, but it's not like that anymore. This is reality. . .and I'm sorry. >

She stayed silent for a moment. Watching him react with a low demeanor. Shoulders down, head lowered, but kept his eyes on her. Expecting her to react negatively.

< I didn't come here to argue with you, Alfonso. You don't have to worry about me holding grudges against you for a promise we made as kids or as adults. I understand this is what you wanted, and I support you. Eventually, you will come back some day. >

< I admire your optimism. >, Alfonso smiles, < Taco?>, he pointed to the  _ comal _ already placed with corn  _ tortillas. _

< She wouldn't like that.>, she returned the smile.

< she's not here.>, he smirked.

< I like the way you think.>, she chuckled, < _ Barbacoa _ , please. Breakfast favorite. >

< One  _ Barbacoa  _ taco for  _ la mujer. _ >, he sang. Moving his digits around to fill the taco with delicious condiments. Cilantro,  _ cebolla, y aguacate.  _ Added in with lime cut and squeezed by hand. The auroma filled her nostrils. Enjoying the smell a little too much that she almost lost balance on the wall. Alfonso brought it over with a napkin and handed it to her.

< Thank you.>, she nodded.

< First customer of the day. >

< I don't have any money.>, she spoke shyly.

< Your presence is enough.>

She smiled. Taking the first bite of the taco, < So, found a mate yet?>, she asked with her mouth full.

< You mean girlfriend?>

< Yeah - one of those. >, she continued to munch.

He chuckled, < No. Not that I'm looking. >

< Why not? >, she swallowed, < You're young, handsome, patient, kind; I think any human female would want the package. Is it close to mating season?>

< Humans don't have mating seasons. We talked about this.>

< It's really complicated when you're surrounded by animals and humans. Culture is different out here. >, she took the second bite. 

< Well said - I'm guessing  _ abuelita _ sent you to see if I got married. >, he guessed.

She almost choked. Nodding to his reply, < I'm not here to pressure you into finding a ma - girlfriend. She just never stops talking about it. >

< Well, tell her I don't need one right now. I have a life to start with->

< Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. >,she ate the last bit of taco and clapped her hands, < I know what you're going to say. I moved out once I reached seventeen with a friend that I made out here. I'm barely twenty-one, I still have time.>

< Now, you're just making fun of me.>, he turned to flip some tortillas.

< I know you.>, she stood.

< Yeah, a little  _ too _ well.>, he turned, < Do you want another - uh . .>, he didn't find her there anymore, < and she's gone.>

* * *

Tulum, México is a place in the Yucatan Peninsula. A heavily tourist place filled with beautiful beaches and  _ cenotes _ that surround the area. A place run by people from all over the world. Even she knows how to avoid them when no one's there. Finding places not discovered yet. A perfect hiding spot for a turtle like her. The Village is quite opposite of beautiful and fancy. Huts cover the area, dirt for paths, children running from Hut to Hut playing chase. The village stood next to a clear blue river. Giving its scenery effect from afar. The people are active, doing errands for today's work. A Hut closest to the water stood facing the river. An old woman sat in her rocking chair, looking out towards the river as if waiting for something. . . .or someone. Her fingers are occupied with crafting a straw hat out of dead palm leaves. Even for a second of lowering her head down, she heard the movement of water already displaced. Her eyes caught glimpse of her; coming out of the water without fail. She always had her way of an entrance. Appearing out of the water without batting an eye of being seen. In the Village, everyone knows.

She came up to her waving at her, < _ Buenas días, Abuela. ¿Como estas? _ >, as she helped herself to sit on the other chair drenched in water.

< _Buenas días,_ _Mija._ Good to finally see you.>, she formed a smile on her face that anyone would feel comfort from an elderly person. She isn't like any elder; having energy like a horse and the strength of a bear. No one can compete with energy like _abuelas._

< _ Poncho  _ still doesn't have a mate if you're still wondering. >, she spoke.

< Even with water, I can still smell your breath.>,  _ Abuela _ frowned, < _ Barbacoa _ I'm guessing?>

She raised her hands up in defense, < You caught me.>, taking note of  _ Abuela's  _ defense.

_ Abuela _ stopped her weaving and placed the straw down next to her. Placing her hands on her lap; looking towards her in silence before giving a warm smile. She reached out to her, touching her three digit hand with hers, < You've grown into a beautiful woman.>

< Thank you,  _ Abuela _ . >, she blushed, looking down shyly.

< When I first saw you twenty years ago, you were just a baby needing a home. I cared for you, sheltered you, fed, taught, and protected you like you were my own. >, she continued, < I know people outside the village will never accept you, and someday; you will no longer need me to protect you.>

She held her hand in return, < I'm not leaving anytime soon,  _ Abuela _ . I have friends and family here. I will never leave my home, so you don't have to worry about it.>

< Sooner or later, I will leave this world. What will you do then? Return back here like it never happened?>

< This  _ is  _ my home. I don't want to leave a home where I grew up.>, she raised a ridge, < What's the matter,  _ Abuela? _ Are you sick?>

She watched Abuela's expression shift from sadness to happiness. Lightly taking her hand away from hers. < No. It's not about me, it's about you.>

< What about me?>

< Before  _ Poncho _ left the village, I saw the way he was looking at you. I know you visit him in Tulum often and you don't even notice.>, she spoke in a low tone.

< You're implying me to be his mate?>, she laughed. < I mean - look at me. I'm an animal; a turtle. No one will accept me and you know that.  _ Poncho  _ wouldn't want a half-human turtle for a mate. I know his family would want him to live a normal life with a human female, bond, and have children.>

< That's not up to them, but for  _ Poncho. _ And it's also up to you. Alfonso loves you and he will surely accept you if you let him. You know he will.>

< Thanks for trying to match us,  _ Abuela _ .>, she said skeptically.

< Just saying.>,  _ Abuela _ laughed raising her arms in defense, < I want to see what my half-turtle grandkids would look like before I die.>

She chuckled, < keep dreaming.>

< _ Nahuatl! Nahuatl! You came!> _ , the sound of two little boys and one girl came appearing from around the corner. Running to compete for a hug from Nahuatl. The name of the humanoid turtle. 

< C'mere! I missed you too!>, she gathered the three for a hug. Despite being half dry, the kids didn't care. The kids - around eight to ten covered in tribal paint. Clothes dirty from playing in the dirt all morning. The little girl grabbed her hand. Attempting to bring her out of the seat. Nahuatl stood quickly the first she pulled.

< Play hide and seek with us, Nahuatl!>, she told her.

< I don't know, you got to ask  _ Abuela. _ >, she teased.

< Please!!>, one asked after another.

_ Abuela  _ smiled, < Don't wonder too far.>

The kids cheered. Both hands taken by the kids taking her away from  _ Abuela's _ presence. Disappearing from behind the Hut. The neighboring people around the village only glanced once to know Nahuatl was around. Giving her a wave and a throw of free bananas as snacks. She took one by hand before following the kids in an nearby path down the forest. Far enough, and the kids stopped.

< count to one hundred.>, the boy said, < and->

< No looking. Got it.>, she threw a thumbs up. Turning around, < one . .two. .>

< Hurry!>, the girl urged the boys behind her. Hearing shuffling through the leaves as they ran to hide. Nahuatl didn't take the chance to count to one hundred in fear of the kids falling into a sinkhole or getting lost. 

She turned around and walked towards the first direction they head off to. Thanks to her heightened abilities as a turtle, she is able to hear better than humans. Thanks to Uncle teaching her how to track, she is able to pick up along the way. She knew she was close, eating the banana on the way. Dropping it off on the floor for the ants to consume. Walking forward, she sensed the kids. She stopped after awhile.

< where are those kids?>, she whispered.

She stopped mid-walk feeling the sense of dread and anxiety hit the back of her head. What was this feeling?

< Nahuatl! Nahuatl! Help! Nahuatl!>, the screams of the kids caught her head to turn to the right sharply. Instinctively running towards their voices. Adrenaline rushing through her head ready to defend the kids away from whatever they -

She landed in front of them with a hard thumb from above a tree. The kids stopped screaming, but the cries continued on. The little girl ran to her chest for comfort. The other two hid behind her shell while remaining on her knees. What was it that scared them so. . .

Nahuatl didn't think too long. Taking the girl behind her shell with the other boys and quietly waved them to run. The kids ran away leaving Nahuatl to handle the danger on her own. She stood on her feet to meet the height with the giant being. Nahuatl hissed and snearled her teeth. Making her chest appear bigger at her enemy. The figure appeared from behind the shadows to reveal itself. Nahuatl was taken aback from the sheer height and size. It. . .also had a shell. .

It wore wires all over him that got her on edge. Nahuatl watched it closely. It raised its hands slowly in defense and tried to be submissive. Nahuatl remain skeptical, keeping her nails ready to attack. It was until it spoke that got her to attack it. Tackling it down a hill with her, she scratched it across the carapace enough for it to emit a reaction. It spoke in a language she spoke rarely. She wasn't giving chances to this turtle with wires. Nahuatl threw his body into a sinkhole reaching the bottom of the hill using her feet. Hearing a splash after a few seconds. Nahuatl growled, getting herself up again and walked over to the edge of the sinkhole. It managed to swim up the surface and look up at her. Nahuatl felt stinging on her right arm; holding with her left. The two stared at each other. 

< Purple?>, she whispered to herself.

She grunted. Disappearing from view only to hear the two words that she refused to listen to.

' Hey, wait!'


	2. Chapter 2

Nahuatl quickly returned back to the village with an injured arm. She didn't bother to look at it until she arrived. And even then; she didn't have  _ time _ to look at it. Her eyes scanned to look for the children she played with eariler. Hearing they soften cries coming from  _ Abuela's  _ hut. Telling her what they saw over and over again. Often telling her that they are worried about Nahuatl in general. She smiled feeling the love of children carrying about their dear friend. She loved children. Someday, Nahuatl would want some of her own. If she could…

The children were calmed down eating a plate of soup served by her. Their sniffs and cries lowered, but it didn't stop them from concern for Nahuatl. As always, Nahuatl made her appearance slowly. The kids wanted to drop their plates and run to hug her, but she raised her hand to stop before they could.

< Nahuatl! >, they screamed.

< No! No! Eat first.>, she stopped them.

< But Nahuatl! We saw it take you! I thought you-', the girl sniffed.

< You didn't see anything.>, she reassured, < It was just a large branch with vines going around it.>

< No it wasn't.>, the boy said, < It had wires->

< Vines.>, Nahuatl corrected, < It was nothing.>

The children remained quiet for a while. Looking at each other in relief. Buying Nahuatl's lie, it eased the children's nerves. Perhaps they  _ did  _ see a branch. 

< Now - go to your parents, kids. Nahuatl needs to learn now.>

< Awh - later?>, another boy asked.

< If  _ Abuela _ lets me.>, she winked.

The kids all smiled, taking their bowls, and leaving. Leaving  _ Abuela _ and Nahuatl alone in the hut. The sound of the pot softly sizzling of soup contents. Nahuatl watched  _ Abuela _ for a moment until she moved to serve Nahuatl. Predicting what she will say next.

< Wires?>,  _ Abuela _ asked.

< I thought I'm the only one of my kind.>, Nahuatl ignored.

< \- and you are. >,  _ Abuela _ turned over and placed the bowl in front of her, < I never knew there was another one.  _ It looked like Nahuatl _ as I recall the children say.>, she explained, < Eat. >

Nahuatl stared at her for a moment, < You believe them?>

< After you? I'll believe anything.>, she told her, < Now eat your  _ caldo  _ before it gets cold.>

Nahuatl could never talk back to  _ Abuela's  _ cooking. And from a young age, she learned that the hard way. Turning her body to face the bowl before digging in with a wooden spoon. She had so many questions in her mind, she couldn't think of one to start with. Did  _ Abuela  _ know there was more? No. This changes how she sees herself. Her whole life, people thought she was a guardian spirit given by the gods to protect them. Thus - a reason for them to offer her shelter and food in return for her protection.  _ Abuela _ didn't see it that way, but Nahuatl knows she does in away. The real question is, what was that thing? It didn't look  _ like _ her. It had a bigger rounder shell, tall, big limbs, and a rounder face. Could it be possible it was a male? Nahuatl didn't notice how quickly she ate and drank the broth.  _ Abuela  _ took it from her and poured her another.

< What was I before this?>, Nahuatl asked, < Before you found me?>

< The dogs cornered you into the hole when I found you. You were such a small little thing back then. I could carry you like a baby.>

Nahuatl smiled, Listening to  _ Abuela _ relive the memories that happened a long time ago.

< \- but you were a difficult little thing. You were wild, never knew how to clean yourself or hold a spoon. You even threw pans and silverware at me once. It didn't take long for me to show you some discipline like any other child.>, she continued smiling, < but for your question; I never knew where you truly came from. I tried finding them - if you had a family. Nothing. >,  _ Abuela  _ returned the bowl to her.

< I start to question my own existence. The people here think I'm some guardian spirit. >, she laughed, < To  _ actually  _ believe it. I must be out of my mind.>, she held the bowl before bringing it to her face.

< Why try to find out now? Are you planning to return to your kind after figuring out what this other creature is?>

Nahuatl quickly placed the bowl down, shaking her head < Of course not. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. If this thing is dangerous - I'll handle it myself.>

< _ Mija _ , you can't do this by yourself.>,  _ Abuela  _ begged.

< I can. >, she stood up.

< Then how did you get that cut in your arm?>,  _ Abuela  _ walked to her. Getting a light grip of her right arm to turn her arm to get a better glimpse of it. < I'll let some men come with you and ->

< I'll handle  _ it. _ >, Nahuatl shook off her grip sharply for  _ Abuela _ to step back. The look in her eyes didn't worry, but fear. Nahuatl didn't mean to snap at her nor think about hurting her.  _ Abuela _ knew the strength of Nahuatl processed since she hit puberty. Something she had to learn how to control, but she wasn't risking Nahuatl to use that strength again. Then she realizes - it wasn't up to her. Nahuatl softened her features. Cutting eye contact with her and looked down, < I knew it. . . >

< Nahuatl please.>

Nahuatl walked out the hut, < Don't try to follow me. I will come back once the intruder is gone.>, she continued walking fast towards the wall of tall trees.

< Nahuatl. .>

Nahuatl glanced behind her, giving  _ Abuela _ a small smile. Her attention focused in front of her. Disappearing behind the bushes and the sound of branches breaking beneath her feet.  _ Abuela  _ stood watch, holding onto a nearby pole as she listened to Nahuatl's footsteps until there was silence. 

* * *

Nahuatl silently retraced her steps from the sighting. It was a far distance from the village, but easy to spot from afar. This stranger was nothing, but an intruder to her. Attacking without hesitation. Nahuatl was always so protective of her home. Having an intruder take children is the worst of her worries. Willing to give her life for them, she would never forgive herself if something happened to them. Nahuatl returned to the same sinkhole where she last saw it.  _ It was gone. _ Looking around, she saw a few broken branches to the opposite side. <Clumsy>, she thought. Following the path towards a nearby river where she can see  _ it. _ Approaching quietly to the end of the bushes, she crouched down. Eyes watching its every move. It had its back towards her while trying to place the wires from its body to dry off. To the far side laid an object against a tree.< It has a backpack.>, she thought. This creature didn't just speak English, but also intelligent as well. Using the sound of the waterfall clouding her movement, she moved over quietly to the backpack. The tree blocked her view from keeping and an eye on it, but all she could do is reach in there with her hand. Hoping she pulls away before  _ it _ notices. 

' You're not going to find anything useful in there..'

It spoke!< Oh Shit.>, she thought. Taking her hand back away from the zipper. Her arms held on to the bark for support. Slowly peeking out from the other side. It got her attention, locking eyes with it. She never moved from her spot. Its form and speech sounded male. He just kept a low profile from trying not to spook her by keeping himself crouched down.

' I'm not going to hurt you.'

Nahuatl remained silent. Her eyes scanned him, he wasn't wearing his wires anymore. It showed most of his figure - more turtle-like. Yet, he wore a purple mask over his eyes. Almost like hers - but hers are natural. Nahuatl learned little English from Alfonso, but she never thought she'd needed it. 

' I never meant any harm towards the kids. They just - walked into me.', he explained, ' I come in peace. I don't mean harm towards you or your home.'

Home.

Nahuatl perked her hand onto the edge of the bark before slowly emerging herself from behind the tree. He watched her curiously. See that she is a turtle herself with a spiked shell. The color of her skin matched the deepest of seas; a perfect camouflage. Dark eyes looking back at him cautiously. She's built like him, with present scales here and there. Yellow tainted eyes almost glowing within the shadows as he has seen before. Seeing only a pair of yellow eyes going at him before actually seeing her up close. Her movements were fluent, hesitant to come closer. Her nails looked sharp enough to tear flesh. He looked down at them for a moment, feeling nervous about the sharp nails that she wouldn't hesitate to use if she decided to slice his neck in two. Her eyes followed to her hands, she touched one of the devices laid to dry before continuing her focus to him. It didn't take long for him to realize that she wasn't interested in taking the things from him, but to study him. Remembering how the children screamed and called out something he couldn't understand. How they were expecting her protection and she came forward.  _ They knew her, and _ she protected them like one of her own.

Her family.

His eyes widen in placing the pieces together. This woman;  _ lived among humans. _ This points to him being convinced that she is not wild, but intelligent. Like him; she can speak. .but possibly not in the same language. 

He watched her come closer. Reaching out with her right hand to touch his face. He remained still; his eyes following her hand. The curve of his eyebrow ridge lowered watching this encounter unfold. Also taking notice of her cut on her arm. It was obvious she has never seen one of her kind before. The hand was inches away from making contact with his face. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst from her sharp talons when he felt her palm touch him. 

< _ Tortuga. . . _ >

The universal tongue for Turtle he couldn't mistake for translation.

' Yeah, I'm a turtle.', he spoke slowly. He can feel her fingers move, touching his face for a close detail. When one of her fingers got under his mask, he moved. This sprung her to move her hand away quickly. Ready to pounce him like a cat when he rose a hand quickly to stop her in a submissive manner.

' No - it's okay. ', he smiles, ' Look.', he raises both of his hands slowly and pulled down his mask. Freeing himself from the cold wet fabric of his mask. Showing the smooth skin of his face. Compared to her, his face was more human in terms of lack of scales, a nose, and coloring hue that she has around her mouth and down her neck. Present 'freckles' present on her shoulders and some parts on her thighs and legs. Like him - he had them in the same areas and, but none on his face. He studied her as she studied him. Seeing what kind of turtle she is. Leatherback? he asked himself.  _ The shell is too spiked. _ The only species of turtle that have blotches in their skin are sea turtles. Yet - trying to figure out what  _ kind _ of sea turtle she still rules in.  _ But what kind? _ He watched her raise her other hand, cupping his cheeks together and felt her squish them.

' Very curious, aren't you?', he said almost chuckling. Her head tilted in his response. This reminded him, 'Do you. .understand me?'

She brought both of her hands and herself back away from him. Keeping the proper distance away from him. Still, crouched down, she spoke, < ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar inglés? ¿de donde vienes? >

Right, a language barrier, he began. So much for wanting to learn  _ french _ because I always wanted to visit Paris one day. That dream was fulfilled during a teleportation test with Harold some years back, he thought. This didn't stop him from learning any other language than  _ french. _ Coming from a very heavy culture diverse place - it exposed him to learn a few words here and there from humans. Yet - he was limited by just a few words and some basic sayings.

' I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time understanding you, but yes - I do speak English. '

She took her stand. Giving him a skeptical look. He read her body language. All pinpointing to her not trusting him. 

< _ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás detrás de mi familia? ¿Mi pueblo? ¿Que eres después? > _ , she paused. Seeing that he only gave her a blank stare. She huffed, trying once again. This time - in English. ' You', she pointed at him, 'hurt. . . family?', bring her hand back in a closed fist against her carapace.

He thought for a moment. Family. .hurting her family? he thought. Shaking his head in response, ' No, I'm not here to hurt your family, but you're probably in danger.'

' danger?', she pronounced lazily.

' Yes. I'm here to warn you.', he nodded, placing his palms on himself. Watching as she made no reaction, ' People', he pointed away from him, ' who want to  _ hurt  _ your family.' 

She knew the word hurt and the point he was trying to tell her. This got a reaction from her, forming fists in thought as she looked off in a direction. Tapping her foot once - she looked back at him, < Family?>

He nodded, ' Yes,  _ familia?.' _

' You friend?', she asked him.

He nodded quickly, ' Yes - a Friend.', he finally smiled. Bringing himself to his feet. This spooked her, watching him cautiously again. He didn't forget to move slowly. Showing that he isn't a threat to her. . . or anyone. ' My name. .', he pointed at himself, '. .is  **Donatello.** ', he spoke boldly to make sure she got every syllable. ' - and you are?', he pointed at her.

< Donatello?>, she spoke his name. Taking a step in front of her with confidence, < Nahuatl.>

Donatello squinted his eyes. Hearing the name he felt familiar with earlier.

_ So that's her name... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar inglés? ¿de donde vienes?: where did you learn english? Where did you come from?  
> ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás detrás de mi familia?¿Mi pueblo? ¿Que eres después?: why are you here? Are you after my family? What are you after?  
> Familia: family  
> Nahautl: pronounced Na-huawt. Nahuatl is the primary language spoken by present day aztecs mayans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing such an exotic name has thrown Donatello for a moment. Repeating it in his head a couple of times before attempting to say the name to her.

' Na. - hot?', he attempted.

She shook her head, < Na - huwat.>, she pointed at her mouth, < _ dilo. _ >

Donatello tried again, ' Nahuatl.'

She smiled, < _ Órale, lo tienes. _ >, she gave him a thumbs-up. Donatello took note of her personality. So skittish and mysterious, but also kind and patient. He has never met with so much kindness back home. Being mutated in New York and grew up hiding, training, and fighting for the city is all that he's ever known. Besides the increasing number of friends over the years; human or not. They're family, they'll always treat each other with respect and love. Yet, they can never beat the kindness of Nahuatl. Donatello envied her; mutated into a country filled with love and support. A lot of space for her to roam around and to receive the kindness of humans that he assumes took her in. She's  _ lucky _ to even have that kind of love. And never see the corruption of the other side. Compare to Donatello; Mutant Town, Protests, and daily occasional fighting to keep the peace. Kindness was rare; some were fake to take advantage and some - well, he couldn't trust them after what he's been through. He just knows Nahuatl's kindness was  _ real _ . A little  _ too  _ real. The way Nahuatl encouraged him felt -  _ comforting. _ He knew that people like Nahuatl; can get hurt. Perhaps it was a good idea to come down to Mexico solo to get away from all the mess in New York, but he wasn't there to have a vacation. 

He's there on a mission.

He never forgot to smile back at the female. A mutant so far down south - the chances are minimal. He wondered what kind of story she has, it got him curious. She watched her break the eye contact and looked down beside him. Pointed at the devices he carried all the way from New York. < ¿ _ Qué es esto?  _ >, she walked over to it. Grabbing them to examine it closely, ' wire?'

Donatello followed her, moving to her slowly; still in the mindset of not wanting to scare her in any way. She stopped looking over her shoulder enough to convince him that he's not a threat to her anymore, but otherwise - she didn't want to risk it. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed the device she held in her hand lightly, 'Ah no - it's a -', he stopped himself therefrom making scientific remarks that get everyone mixed in their minds, ' thing that helped me arrive here safely from New York.'

' New. .york?', she spoke. < _ Ah! Nueva York sí sí. _ >, she nodded a couple of times.

' You know where that is?', he questioned, ' I got here by plane.'

She tilted her head.

'Plane.', he repeated. Placing his device to the side and pointing his right pointer finger onto the dirt. Forming a lazy map of the U.S and Mexico. Pinning New York and lined it over to where they are now. He then lifted his right hand and hovered it over him in the form of a plane and landed on his left hand for her to see. Hopefully, she can understand.

< _ Tú nadaste _ . >, she guessed, moving her hands in front of her like she is striding through the water.

' No - uh . . ', he thought. Spreading his arms straight and moving them to one side and to the other while performing a hush sound trying to intimidate an airplane. Can't believe I'm doing this, Donatello thought.

< ¡ _ Avión! ¡Avión! > _ , she guessed excitedly. Clapping her hands together before aiming an arm towards the sky, ' air?'

' Yes!', Donatello smiled, ' I hope that translates to the airplane, but yes. You got it.' Well - it worked, Donatello thought.

Nahuatl wondered how he managed to take a plane from New York to Mexico? Why here? How was that possible? She had so many questions, the language barrier wasn't helping.

' Why you. .here?', she asked. Her expression turned serious.

' I was anxious to tell you before you attacked me.', he began, ' I don't know how to tell you without making you not understand me but - I came here because -'

' Shhh!', Nahuatl snapped. Tugging on his arm to get down after hearing something faintly off in the distance. Donatello kneeled down with her and listened; it sounded like the roar of an engine. Was there a road nearby this whole time? This close? No.. It was far, but how did Nahuatl notice without the white noise of the water nearby.

< Oh no, not again. >, Nahuatl didn't give a second glance towards Donatello. Heading off towards the direction of her village leaving Donatello by himself.

'Wait!', he called out. She was already gone, but he could hear her footsteps nearby. ' ugh. ', he quickly gathered his belongings in a bag and ran down the direction where Nahuatl came from. It wasn't hard finding the village off in the distance. There was chattering and the sight of humans moving as Donatello can tell through the bushes that displayed as a wall to the village clearing. He looked around near that area for Nahuatl, but she was no- wait.

' Nahuatl!', Donatello whispered loudly; catching a glimpse of her on a one-hundred and fifty-foot tree (forty-five meters) above the ground. How did she get up there so fast? asked Donatello. What is she doing? 

A loud scream got his attention from the tree and through the bushes. Bringing himself closer to get a wide view of what is going on. A large truck with a dozen men stood by as a large male yelled at a woman while pinning a man against the truck door.

< Leave him alone!>, the elder woman yelled, < How dare you!>

< I already told your people to prepare yourself to give me food supplies enough for my men.>, he growled.

< We already have! It doesn't mean that you should take our personal belongings as well!>, the woman begged, < Why are you doing this?>

< In compensation for what happened the last time I was here!>, he snapped; showing a missing finger from his right hand. Taking his pistol out from his holster on his left side. Pointing the barrel of the gun to the man's head. < I lost my good trigger finger because of whatever you have out here taken it away. To make things even, I will take a life while it is still daylight.>

Donatello couldn't understand what they're saying, but it is no doubt it meant trouble. Taking a portable stick from the bottle holder of his backpack and jerked it. Elongated itself to a staff with mechanical adjustments for travel. A well-earned upgrade with the help of a scientist. Donatello looked above him again to find Nahuatl gone. ' Where did she - ', he asked himself. Looking forward again to see the bigger male pull back the hammer. The typical sound of the click back of a revolver. ' He's going to shoot him!', Donatello attempted to appear out from the bushes until he was stopped by an Arrow flying horizontally down from the tree above them and went through the weapon's trigger. Taking a finger with it as it landed on the ground between the man and the hostage. The man yelled as he let go of the hostage and instantly held his bleeding hand.

< Boss!>, one man yelled from inside the truck ready to drive. 

< Shit! Not my only trigger finger!!>, he yelled out while growling at the villagers. 

< Come. You're okay.>, The elder woman took the man from him the chance she got and handed him over to two other men. Taking him away from the harassment they had for months now from the gang. < You should leave now. Or else you will lose more than fingers.>, she warned.

< Or what!>, he growled. Looking around him to expect something to come out from the trees, < Come out, _pendejo_! An Arrow? Really? Why don't you come out and fight me like a real man! What? You scared?>

He heard a loud thump land on the roof of the truck behind him. The truck driver flinched at the contact as he grew confused and moved himself to look out the window, bringing himself up, and looking towards the passenger side. He gasped, eyes wide, and stayed still. The  _ Boss _ slowly turned around and saw the horror looking him deep in the eyes. His mouth was left open; unconvinced by what he was told many times before was true all along. He watched her in a bent down position holding on to the roof and the other armed with a curved dagger. He took a step forward to quickly grab the gun when he was met without another attack. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his back right when he attempted to grab the gun. Using that balance to flip herself over his body and in front of the elderly woman.All while she used the dagger to slash his left eye. He screamed in pain, holding on to his eye as he left the gun alone. He threw himself onto the car door. Quickly and lazily trying to open the door. Staining the door with blood in the process. 

< Open the door,  _ güey.>,  _ he told him.

The driver leaned over and pulled on the door handle as it released to open. 

< I told you  _ nagual _ is real!>, he yelled.

< Shut-up and drive!>, he told him. Holding onto his wounded eye and focused on getting out of the village. The truck moved and swerved, dropping most of the stolen belongings and food back to the people. 

Nahuatl watched the truck leave out of sight after a couple of seconds. Her averted eyes never left until a comforting touch she can't mistake touch her shoulder slowly. It was  _ Abuela _ , who giving her a small smile.

< It's over, Nahuatl.>, she told her.

< I know. .I just. .I know I should've->, Nahuatl stopped herself. Seeing the villagers only give glances at her before heading over to grab their separate personal belongings.

< It wasn't your fault, _Mija_. You saved a life and we all should be thankful. It's all that matters.>, she explained, < We're okay once again because of you.>

< But  _ Abuela _ .>, she turned to him. Her dagger still in hand. < How long must we handle this? I told you to give this report to the police.>

< Look,  _ Mija _ . You know they can't help us or the village. There is nothing else out there than to protect each other. We're a family, we always protect each other.>

Nahuatl remained silent. She knew what the gang will do after this. Many possibilities Nahuatl doesn't want to imagine. She is just one turtle, one person who is able to protect this village. Her home. If the police can't help, it will be on her hands to do what is necessary.

< ¡ _ Abuela! ¡Mira!> _ , a young woman called out to them. The other villagers quickly gasped and moved away from the opposite direction. Nahuatl was ready to fight again until she remembered what had happened earlier. 

The turtle with wires.

He appeared taller than an average Mexican man. Scaring everyone away to move behind Nahuatl. He walked over slowly with his backpack behind him. His purple mask around his head, eyes looking at everyone before catching Nahuatls. Smiling and giving a small wave at her.

< Is... it?>,  _ Abuela _ asked.

< Yes. Yes it is.>

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Dilo: say it.   
> Orale, Io tienes: alright, you got it! Orale is mexican slang that stands for impressive and/or agreement of a statement.  
> ¿Qué es esto?: what is this?  
> Nueva York: New York  
> Tú nadaste: you swam.  
> ¡Avión! ¡Avión!: Plane! Plane!  
> Pendejo: asshole. In this case, coward.   
> Güey: a mexican slang most used to describe a 'dude' or 'idiot.'  
> Nagual: a human guardian spirit that resides in a form of an animal.   
> Abuela: Grandma  
> Abuela! ¡Mira: Grandma! Look!
> 
> Translation after every chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free! Kudos make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

' Thank you.', Donatello accepted the old woman's food offer of broth while he sat down inside the hut with Nahuatl. She stood leaning against the open entrance keeping an eye on him. It leads Donatello to wonder if she still didn't trust him. Nahuatl only watched him only to learn more about him. More civilized than she has ever been. With the wire mystery leading to cables of his technology from New York; Nahuatl can finally relax bit by bit. The hour passed since the incident, and the thought of them coming back with more manpower has led Nahuatl in her own thoughts. Quieter than usual as her eyes drifted off outside letting Donatello eat. 

< Ay  _ Mija _ , I know what you're thinking.>,  _ Abuela _ smiled. Attempting to comfort Nahuatl with a hand on the shoulder, < Here eat.>, she offered a bowl to her. Nahuatl pushed the bowl away gentle and huffed. 

< I'm worried,  _ Abuela _ . I'm so worried for the village.>, Nahuatl paced outside the hut. Leaving Donatello wondering to hear their commotion from the inside. He didn't need a translator to know what Nahuatl's worrisome tone.

< _ Mija _ , you know how they are. They're just cowards acting big until you push them out.>

< This is different,  _ Abuela _ . And I can't protect you if they choose to bring a dozen men to bring me down. Or worse - bring the village down.>, Nahuatl stepped forward. Taking  _ Abuela's _ hands up between them, < I can't be here when that happens.  _ You _ \- can't be here. You need to be with him. With  _ Alfonso. _ >

_ Abuela _ knew Nahuatl's concern in her eyes. She wanted her to leave - and it wasn't the second time. And every time,  _ Abuela _ was there to calm Nahuatl down. Giving her a heartwarming smile and hugged her. Giving the turtle a pat on her shell a couple of times and soothed her with rhymes to let her know that it's going to be okay. Nahuatl hugged her back, all the worries disappeared as her mind cleared with a hug. 

< ¡ _ Abuela _ !>, a voice yelled from behind Nahuatl.

< Alfonso?>, Nahuatl released  _ Abuela _ the first she heard his voice. She knew his voice from anywhere. It was rare for him to visit the village. Nahuatl grew confused; why out of all the harassment they received from the village, he had to come by now? 

< I came here as quickly as I could. I heard what happened.>, Alfonso quickly went to hug  _ Abuela _ . Checking her to spot any injuries. < Are you okay?>

< _ Sí, Mijo _ . We're fine. Nothing happened.>

Alfonso quickly turned to Nahuatl who stood there watching him as she had never seen a human before. She couldn't believe he's here; in the village with them. Yet, she reminds herself that he probably isn't here to stay. Alfonso stomped once towards her to knock her out of her thoughts. His expression angered, < What the hell were you thinking to show yourself like that!?>, he asked, < You could have been killed! I can't even imagine what kind of damage they will do if they return!>

Nahuatl growled, < And what difference would it make if you can take your head out of your ass and do something about it, Alfonso!?>, she yelled back. < You're a human. You knew this harassment happened for years and you did  _ nothing _ about it until now. You can care less about what happens to this village and the people in it.>

Donatello watched the argument unfold from peeking out from the door. Though he couldn't understand a word, he had to rely on his online translator from his tech. And even then; translation from his tech isn't reliable. Mis-translations here and there, but he can quickly make out what she means to say. He can see that Nahuatl is becoming angrier as she bear her teeth towards the man named Alfonso. His back towards him as he was freer to watch what was happening.

< I worked my ass off day and night to support  _ Abuela  _ and  _ you _ . You really think I  _ don _ 't  **care** !?>

< And what about the people, huh?>, she pushed him once, < What about their safety? You don't care about the village. . . or me!>

< Why you->, Alfonso reached out to her enraged by the comeback.  _ Abuela _ couldn't stop the two from fighting each other. Donatello intervened out of habit to help the two stop. Catching Alfonso off guard as he quickly separated himself away from Nahuatl and Donatello.

< What the hell! What's this?>, his eyes widened at the sight of him. Much taller than Nahuatl and his appearance is much like a turtle.

' Stop fighting. .', was all Donatello could say.

' You speak English?', Alfonso spoke in a heavy Mexican accent, ' How-', Alfonso stopped himself. Nahuatl kept her eyes locked towards Alfonso with squinted eyes. Her anger still fueled her. She didn't care about Donatello stopping the fight from escalating. She's there for Alfonso's truth.

< It doesn't matter,  _ Alfonso _ .>, Nahuatl spoke. Her eyes looming from  _ Abuela's  _ worrisome eyes to Donatello, and finally; Alfonso, < I took everything that I learned from  _ Tío  _ to protect this village. To support this village as much as I could. The people here are as equal as a family to me in this village. All I wanted for you is to come back home.>

Alfonso sighed lowly, < You know I can't..>

< Then I made my point.>, Nahuatl finally spoke. Giving  _ Abuela _ one last glance before turning away towards the woods. Abuela called out her name, but she ignored it.

< Nahuatl…>, Alfonso watched her. 

' What did she say?'

Alfonso forgot that Donatello stood there awkwardly listening to them finish arguing. The way Nahuatl expressed it, it was the end for him. 

' She doesn't understand that living out here is not safe for  _ Abuela _ , or her. For anyone for that matter. She's so connected to this village because we grew up here.', Alfonso explained,' She has to see that this village won't be here forever.'

Donatello remained silent, giving him a quick wide eye. It felt fascinating how Alfonso adjusted to his presence so easily. Like April and the others back home. He talked to him like a normal person.

' So.', he crossed his arms, ' The gods send you to take her back?'

Donatello raised a brow, ' Uh. . . something like that..'  _ No, I'm a mutant turtle from New York with a reason to be here in fact. Something that you probably already know,  _ he thought.

' What's your name?'

' Donatello.'

' Ah - the painter.', he nodded, ' As you heard - I'm Alfonso; Nahuatl's childhood friend.'

' That explains the fight that almost happened.'

< _ Alfonso, pregúntale por qué está realmente aquí. _ >,  _ Abuela _ catching his attention.

< _ Sí, horita, Abuela. Yo voy a explicaré todo más tarde. Solo entra a casa. Nos vemos allí. _ >, Alfonso waved her off. Watching her enter the hut with ease. Donatello had his full attention now. With Nahuatl gone, he can keep up with her hopefully. 

' This place is nothing I never experienced. The people have been so kind to me ever since I got here. Giving me fruits when I walk by. Even children attempting to climb up my shell.'

' It's what we do to offer for  _ Naguals _ . To keep them at bay in order to prevent you and Nahuatl from causing us harm.'

_ Is that what people believe we are? I need to look at that later. _

' I -  _ we  _ don't harm humans.'

' I believe it. I don't think the others do.', Alfonso spoke, ' By the time Nahuatl comes back, they'll prepare her with a feast. Which comes to my conclusion; Nahuatl or you can't come back within a week.'

' What? Why?'

' The Gang will come back looking for the both of you after seeing that you're real. These  _ pendejos _ hold grudges and will come after the ones who inflicted harm on them. And don't worry, they won't hurt the village.'

' - I somewhat agree with you. But how will I find Nahuatl?', Donatello asked.

' Nahuatl home is near the coastline of Tulum where I work. She lives there, but not even I know where her hiding spot is.'

' Great.'

' She likes her privacy.', Alfonso shrugged.

' I'll find her.'

' Oh - and Donatello?', Alfonso watched him as he reached for his backpack that lay on the porch area of the hut to air dry, ' Watch out for Nahautl's anger. She can get pretty violent.', he laughed.

' Is she going to bite my fingers off?', Donatello smirked.

Alfonso laughed, ' You know what I mean. .hopefully.'

Donatello huffed, ' Yeah, I learned that the  _ hard  _ way.'

' Good luck on your search, Señor Donatello.', Alfonso waved.

'Thanks…', Donatello nodded. Giving Alfonso the last waved before turning to the woods where Nahuatl had disappeared from. Waving off the children nearby as they waved eagerly goodbye to him. Their parents only watched as Donatello disappeared through some bushes. Never to be seen again by them. The deeper he was, the more secure he was to use his tech to pull up the map with the swing of an arm. Reaching Tulum from the point of his direction estimated ten hours by foot, but if he hitched a ride on a truck; his trip cuts to two hours. Donatello doesn't doubt Nahuatl's ability to travel far by hitching a ride, but that isn't her style. Perhaps, maybe; she swims to Tulum?  _ Great. _

' It wouldn't help to look for her now then head to Tulum. She's probably long gone ahead of me.', Donatello puts the device away, ' There will be no mistake that I'll get there before she does. Unless she's a strong swimmer, then I'll be surprised.', he continued.

'The first adjective: Reach Tulum and find Nahautl's hideout. . . If I can find her hideout.', Donatello spoke to himself while walking. After a few minutes, Donatello reaches a road. He hides behind the bushes until he picks out his target. An old truck passes by just slow enough for him to sneak in. Switching vehicles when given the chance to head north. Focus on heading to Tulum. From what he's seen online. Tulum is a heavy tourist place known for its sinkholes and clear water.  _ Makes sense. _ Donatello didn't think he would find another Mutant so far from home. Is Nahuatl really a mutant? Is she really what people say she is? So many questions; so many answered. Donatello didn't think he would put himself in this situation. Again, he isn't here to take a vacation. He's here to deal with a problem that's been ignored for some time. Even his brothers did. So he went alone without saying goodbye. Leaving a note for them to see before he left.

_ ' Are we really talking about this again, Donnie? I really doubt there's anything going on there. So no, we are not going to Mexico to deal with whatever it is out there that you're blabbering about.', told Leonardo. _

_ ' This again?', asked Donatello, ' First, all of you ignored me over Krang's plan to end the world, and now this?' _

_ 'This isn't about the end of the world. We have other things to worry about.' _

_ ' Fine, then. I'll do it myself if I have to.', Donatello marched off before Leonardo could say anything. Hearing him call out to him before closing the door behind him.  _

That was the last time Donatello had spoke to his brother. Leaving a note for all to see. Including the part where he didn't want to be found. A huff escaped his lips just thinking about it. There was no going back with what he just did, and he aimed to finish it.

To save Nahuatl's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Mija(jo)- literal translation daughter. Gender specific used for male or female. It can also be used as a term of endearment meaning sweetheart.  
> Abuela: Grandma  
> Si- Yes.  
> Tio(a): Gender specific meaning uncle or aunt.  
> Alfonso, pregúntale por qué está realmente aquí: Alfonso, ask him why is he really here?  
> Sí, horita, Abuela. Yo voy a explicaré todo más tarde. Solo entra a casa. Nos vemos allí: Yes, Grandma. I will explain all of it later. Just go inside the house. We'll go from there.  
> Naguals: A human shapeshifter who has the ability to change into an animal. A mesoamerican folk tail superstition believed they make a pact with the devil. Harnessing the backcountry of mexico by taking people, animals, and property. Most of which most people will make offerings to make peace with the nagual.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:   
> Alfonso - also called as Poncho. It is a very common spanish name that it has a nickname!  
> Tacos y Quesadillas: 'y' pronounced as 'eeee' meaning 'and'. Also, well known breakfast snack.  
> Barbacoa: a popular meet choice from cow cheek. :)  
> La mujer: the lady  
> Cebolla y aguacate: onion and avocados.  
> Abuelita: literally meaning 'little grandma'.  
> Cenotes: sinkholes.  
> Buenas días: good morning.  
> Abuela: grandma.  
> ¿Como estás?: how are you?  
> Mija(jo): a term of endearment. Also can translate to sweetie.  
> Nahuatl: a language spoken by many natives in Mexico. Pronounced Na-huawt.
> 
> Translations after every chapter.


End file.
